westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mr. Willis of Ohio
I am rapidly becoming displeased with the Thirteenth Doctor trying to take over this wiki and remake it according to his (?) will. I look forward to the citation of credentials for doing so. Unless he is named Aaron Sorkin or John Wells, then knock it off!!!! ERJ1024 02:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : What are your concerns? I've been following Thirteenth Doctor's edits a little bit and haven't noticed anything too distressing. He's revamping it from what it was and adapting it to conform to some other wikis. Something that I agree is sorely needed. I just fixed a mistake with the deletion templates showing up on other templates, spreading throughout most episode pages, if that's what had you worried. I don't think he wants to delete any episodes, just redundant templates. And I'll personally see to it that the "About The West Wing" history is maintained. This site needs as many editors as it can get, and if you want to help remake it according to "our" will, you're more than welcome to! : Oh, and if you're concerned about the recent skin change... that's a Wikia thing way above any of our pay grades.--Tim Thomason 08:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I've got no problem with the removal of redundant templates, spam pages, and the fanfic pages (the 2014 election? Seriously?) What I do object to is the removal of or complete rewrite of those episodes that have already had fairly complete synopses written for them, particularly those that include screencaps, quotes, trivia sections, goofs, etc. Can we all at least agree to leave well enough alone? ERJ1024 14:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *One thing I would ask you ERJ1024 is why you brought this up on some random page rather than to the forums or to me? Now, this wiki is for the community. When I came here a few weeks ago, there was a lot of difference in pages which should have same formats etc. Now, the changes I've been making are so that the wiki can fit in to a constant format and keep consistency. As for the episodes, they do need cleanups. The "synopsis" or "summary" were always quite long, so I shortened them a little. The plots all I've done is add in the title of each "act" with the title which is supplied with the booklet in the seven series box set. I've never removed any screencaps, to my knowledge, and have simply renamed the trivia and goof sections. The "goof" sections I renamed to Errors, which lets face it, would be much more appropriate wording. The "trivia" sections I've split into "story notes" for information about the actual production of the episodes and "references" to anything that is about the west wing universe, such as parallels to real life events. The only thing I've removed from pages are the quotes. The reason for this is that there was no formatting to them and it was hard to tell where one ended and another began. The second reason for this is the fact that what quotes do we use? "Hello"? Or how about "Good morning Mr. President"? If we were to use them on articles we'd have to agree on what number we use, and then we'd have to decide on what ones. Why would we go through that when people can easily look the West Wing up on wikiquote? If you've any problems with any of the proposed policies I've added, then please feel free to discuss it on the talk page of them. --The Thirteenth Doctor 21:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC)